Charming Mysteries
by Punk Knut
Summary: So this is how it is, you all know Remus Lupin, Fresh out of Hogwarts; he's a member for the Order of the Phoenix. But you don't know Keira Brayden, or should I say Tobi Maren, Undercover-Professor, a.k.a Voldemort's right-hand girl.
1. Along Came Amity

Charming Mysteries: Chapter One  
  
Summary: So this is how it is, you all know Remus Lupin, Fresh out of Hogwarts; he's a member for the Order of the Phoenix. But you don't know Keira Brayden, or should I say Tobi Maren, Undercover-Professor, a.k.a Voldemort's right-hand girl.  
  
So Remus goes for a job at Hogwarts, as a D.A.D.A professor, at the age of nineteen, while his friends come out of Auror's training. Guess who get's to go undercover as Charms professor, since Flitwick had decided to take a year off.  
  
But what happens when Tobi can't help her feelings and falls for her colleague? Guess how mad Oldie-Moldie-Voldie gets.  
  
And what's up with this Amity girl? What do most people know that Keira has to find out on her own?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine; otherwise I wouldn't be putting a disclaimer, would I. Anyway most of the places and people in this story don't belong to me but to J.K, so yeah.  
  
Chapter One: Along came Amity.  
  
Keira Brayden, or Tobi Maren, - which is would be her actually identity - took a seat in the last compartment, on the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express. She cursed her boss, Lord Voldemort, for being so cheap and making her catch the Hogwarts Express with the students.  
  
"How does he expect me to be a popular teacher wearing rags and catching the train?" She muttered violently, brushing dusk off the end of her black robes, scowling the while.  
  
At least there was one advantage to this arrangement, her target was also catching the train, as she had found out whilst going through his mail from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whom just so happened to be her new boss, at least that's what everyone else thought.  
  
She'd been hooked up by an old friend, Severus Snape, who was Potions Master at Hogwarts and also a spy for Her Lord.  
  
She looked up from under her long black hair as the compartment door slid open, in came the person she had been waiting for, not that he knew that.  
  
"Oh sorry-" He said, he obviously hadn't expected anyone to be in here. He made to close the door.  
  
"No wait," She said quickly, hoping it wasn't a little too quick.  
  
He, whom just so happened to be Remus Lupin - a werewolf, and her target, reopened the door and looked back in, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"You're Remus Lupin, right?" Keira asked.  
  
Remus nodded, "That's me. I hope this doesn't seem rude, but are you a student?"  
  
Keira laughed. "Actually no, I'm a professor."  
  
Remus came in and sat down. "You are?"  
  
Keira sighed inside, that was phase one over, her mission was to get close to Lupin and squeeze him for all he was worth, The Dark Lord had suggested that she get to know him on the train, where they would be alone for quite some time.  
  
"Yes, Flitwick called it quits for a year, I'm his fill-in," Keira explained. "You're taking Defense right?"  
  
Remus nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know your name."  
  
Keira almost kicked herself there and then. "I'm Keira, Keira Brayden."  
  
She stuck out her hand; Remus shook it before they went into a deep discussion over how nervous they were about teaching.  
  
Keira wasn't actually that nervous, but she went along, to make him feel better.  
  
Before they knew it, the food trolley was rolling along to their compartment. Neither of them brought anything, Keira would have, she was starving, but again her scungy boss had said she had to look the part of a poor girl and keep her galleons in her pocket.  
  
Remus, however, pulled a block of chocolate from his pocket. He smiled at Keira warmly and offered a piece.  
  
Keira took it, her Lord had never said anything about not taking anything, plus it's not like he was here to scorn for it anyway.  
  
"I'm a chocoholic," Remus explained. "I just can't help myself."  
  
Keira laughed, she was somewhat of a chocoholic herself. "Same," she admitted, laughing.  
  
They continued to talk about themselves; Keira told him mostly a lot of things that were true, it was easier to remember if it was true. She told him she'd been transferred to so many schools she was surprised she qualified to be a witch, but at least it was a good experience and she had learnt a lot, she didn't tell him exactly what it was that she had learnt.  
  
Keira glanced out the window, it was pitch black. "Are we getting closer? I mean it's getting rather dark," She asked Remus.  
  
Remus chuckled. "We should be there any minute."  
  
The words had barely left his mouth when the train began to slow.  
  
"See," Remus said, which a smile.  
  
"Don't go getting cocky," Keira warned, but she was smiling all the same. She couldn't help but like Remus, which was going to make her job hard.  
  
It began to rain as they walked up the stone steps towards the castle, it was fascinating. Keira had actually been transferred to Hogwarts in her third-year; she had been in Slytherin and spent most of her time studying in Slytherin Common Room, so she should catch up with the other kids.  
  
She just so happened to be in Remus' year, but he probably wouldn't remember her even if she told him her real name. The only person who would remember her would be Severus Snape, one of her friends when she had spent her time there. Yet, Severus had seen her several times since she had become a legal-witch, back when she was thirteen her hair wasn't as dark, or as long.  
  
They entered the Entrance Hall, and then were almost shoved straight into the Great Hall, which was the same as Keira remembered, right down the floating candle. She had loved this place, even if the headmaster was the worst Hogwarts had ever had.  
  
Keira and Remus quickly made their was to the Teacher's Table, not wanting to get caught in the stream of students again.  
  
Being only two years older than the oldest students made them look quite young, so naturally they would be mistaken for students, the fact that they were both wearing black robes didn't help either.  
  
"Ah, my new staff," came a calm, pleasant voice from behind them. Keira whipped around.  
  
'Time for me to become the perfect employee,' She thought to herself and plastered a believable smile on her face.  
  
"Albus," She said, he voice all fake cheer. "How good to see you."  
  
She walked over and clasped the man's hand, kissing his cheek softly.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Keira. Is Severus about?" Albus asked, looking around after he kissed her cheek back.  
  
"I haven't seen him," Keira replied, looking around himself.  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder; she turned to find one of best friends behind her. "Severus!" she exclaimed, hugging her friend.  
  
"You ready to play?" Severus whispered in her ear, though she could tell he did so it didn't look like his lips moved.  
  
"You know it," She whispered back though her smile.  
  
They separated and took seats at the table, Remus on Keira's left and Severus on her right.  
  
Severus was scowling at Remus; his eyes full of the deepest loathing, Keira hadn't seen him look at anyone like that since- since she'd last seen him look at Remus and his crowd.  
  
She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Look away," She said through her teeth, smiling as the last students sat down.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, mother," Severus teased.  
  
"Get a life."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"You're such a child."  
  
"Says you."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
On the inside Keira was bubbling with anger, the only thing that gave that anger away was her eyes, which she turned on Severus for a few seconds before calming herself, and going back to smiling at the students.  
  
The feast and Dumbledore's feast had finished, students were filing out of the room, destined for their common rooms; Prefects in the lead.  
  
Keira smile grew; it brought back fond memories, even for a Slytherin.  
  
"Shall I escort you to your rooms and office?" Severus asked as he stood. Keira stood also, she really needed to talk to Severus, she hadn't had a chance at their last meeting, her Lord had wished a private word, then dismissed them all.  
  
"Sure," Keira replied. She wished Remus goodnight and left the Great Hall in Severus' wake.  
  
They reached her office and connected rooms, which were located on the second floor, a floor away from her classroom.  
  
They entered her bedchamber and Keira locked the door behind her and put a silencing charm on the whole room. She turned to Severus, a look of relief on her face.  
  
"Has he been stressing you out?" Severus asked, he was talking about the Dark Lord.  
  
Keira sighed, nodded and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I don't know how many times I've ever heard someone say don't mess this up, that we need this information about the damn Order. He's driving me crazy."  
  
Severus sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You're the best for the job, everyone knows it."  
  
"And here I was thinking everyone thought I was sleeping with him."  
  
Severus chuckled. "I thought the latest was Bellatrix?" Severus joked.  
  
Keira laughed at that. "Yeah, and she's getting married."  
  
"Like it matters to her," Severus told her getting up. Keira stood also.  
  
"Thanks," Keira said, taking the silencing charm off the room.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being my friend," Keira told him. "And for walking me to my rooms."  
  
"Anytime," Severus said, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Tobi."  
  
Severus left, closing the door behind him. Keira collapsed of her bed dramatically.  
  
"Why can't I just tell him?" She muttered to herself, looking at the silver bed drapes. "Why can't I tell him how I feel?"  
  
She got up, and walked over to her trunk, she only had a small one, yet it had four keyholes, which indicated that it had the same space as four small trunks. She had four separate keys for each lock.  
  
If you unlocked the first lock, you would find her clothes and necessities. The second lock revealed her books and writing materials. The third revealed any of the personal belongings she allowed herself to keep, as a spy she didn't have many. And the last lock revealed her spy gadgets, lie- detectors, disguising kit and dangerous belongings, such as poisons and several potions, all neatly and cautiously packed.  
  
Keira slowly knelt and opened the first lock, removing her p.j's, dressing gown, morning clothes, face wash, make-up and grooming materials.  
  
She opened the second lock and removed her stationary and second quills set. Then finally she opened the fourth lock and removed a tiny dagger, which she kept under her mattress, just in case her wand was out of reach.  
  
She placed everything where it belonged and got ready for bed. It was late and she was tired, she could finish unpacking the next day.  
  
Keira, as to peers and students alike - she didn't want to students to see her as a greater power, but a good teacher - that they could trust. Sure she was scamming them and all, but why not be good at something other than spying for a while. Plus she was barely older than them as it was.  
  
Keira was sitting at her desk, summarizing chapters from the text book she had set the students, when there came a knock at her classroom door. She was in her second class for the day and it was going smoothly.  
  
"Come in," She called. The door opened to admit Professor Minerva McGonagall, the newly appointed Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor. Behind Minerva stood a stubborn looking fifteen year old girl. "Minerva, what may I do for you?" She asked, book marking her text and placing her quill in its stand.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your class time Keira, but you may wish to step outside," Minerva said, stepping outside the classroom herself.  
  
Keira had a strange feeling that this had something to do with the stubborn, pink-haired, and much pierced, girl whom was standing behind her. She exited the classroom and looked at Minerva, with a questioning gaze. Now that she looked at her former-professor she looked not too pleased.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Keira asked, looking between the girl and Minerva.  
  
"I'm afraid there is, Keira. This is Amity Kilenya, a fifth year, whom should be present in your current class."  
  
"Ohh... Yes, you wasn't present during roll call," Keira said, pointing at her as she said so. "Hi, I'm Professor Keira Brayden," she held a hand.  
  
Amity shook it. "Hey."  
  
Now that Keira got a better look at her, Amity was very much the rebel child. She had three earrings in each ear, an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing, if she had seen correctly Amity had a tongue piercing also, and if she guessed right - a naval piercing, when seemed new as Amity kept scratching at it. Her hair was a shocking-pink, which hung down to her shoulders and her eyes were surrounded by thick kohl.  
  
Keira wasn't taken aback by her in the least, actually she found this girl fascinating.  
  
Minerva turned to Amity. "Isn't there something you wish to say to Professor Brayden?" She demanded quietly.  
  
Amity sighed. "Professor Brayden, I'm sorry I'm late to your class, it shall never happen again, do forgive me," Amity said in a bored tone, Keira had a feeling that Amity had practiced this line more than a few times, actually it sounded as if it neared the hundreds.  
  
"She's all yours," Minerva said with a stern look at Amity before turning on her heel and leaving in a very McGonagall-style way.  
  
"You don't have to call me Professor Brayden," Keira told her. "Just call me Keira. So I see you've gotten under McGonagall's claws a few times?"  
  
Amity nodded, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"She's a tiger that one, they say her bark is worse than her bite, but I don't know about that," Keira said turned into the classroom. "Coming?" She asked lightly over her shoulder.  
  
The class ended with no more disruptions, which was how Keira liked classes to go.  
  
She was sitting in the Staff Room, a coffee in front of her as she read a school record, she'd weaseled off Filch. She told him she was checking up a trouble-maker from her class, so she could keep an eye on her. As she, and everyone knew, Filch had it in for the students, most caretakers did.  
  
This school record just so happened to belong to Amity Kilenya. Amity had a nice record, this girl had so many detentions she'd almost outdone the record that the famous Sirius Black and James Potter held in their first two years.  
  
Amity was a Slytherin student, Keira noticed, yet quite a few of these detentions had been given out by Severus, she had always thought Severus would go easier on his Slytherins.  
  
At that moment Severus entered the Staff Room, a copy of the Daily Prophet under his arm, he looked to be not in a good mood. Keira smiled. 'Goodie, I get to pick at him for a while now,' She thought.  
  
Severus took a seat next to her with an annoyed grunt.  
  
"What did they do?" Keira asked, talking about his previous class.  
  
"I hate the first day at school," was all Severus would say. He glanced over what was in her hands. "Ahh... Amity Kilenya, had her yet?"  
  
"Partly," Keira said, frowning at the records.  
  
Severus said an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"  
  
"Minerva escorted her to class a short while before it ended. What's the deal with Amity anyway?"  
  
Severus looked down at the record. "You don't know?"  
  
Keira shook her head.  
  
"She's... She's a difficult student, that's all," Severus told her, almost convincing her, he was good, when he wanted to be.  
  
"A difficult student?" Keira repeated questioningly, as if it were sinking in. "I can handle that."  
  
"I bet you can," Severus said, as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
Keira elbowed him. "I can, you'll see... I think I know what's happening to her."  
  
Severus smirked. "Yeah, you're both just as stubborn as each other."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Keira said, glaring slightly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're such a smart-ass."  
  
"You love me for it," Severus teased.  
  
Keira narrowed her eyes. "Do I know?"  
  
I bet it's really hard to get, with such an OOC Snape, but have you ever read about him with his friends? Have you ever read that he's had friends? So I can make him be like however I want with his friends, lol.  
  
Anyway, Review and tell me ALL my faults, you know you wanna.  
  
Thai.  
  
PS: Spelling is what I mostly get told about, hint hint :) 


	2. I'm OK

Charming Mysteries: Chapter Two  
  
--  
  
Summary: So this is how it is, you all know Remus Lupin, Fresh out of Hogwarts; he's a member for the Order of the Phoenix. But you don't know Keira Brayden, or should I say Tobi Maren, Undercover-Professor, a.k.a Voldemort's right-hand girl.  
  
So Remus goes for a job at Hogwarts, as a D.A.D.A professor, at the age of nineteen, while his friends come out of Auror's training. Guess who get's to go undercover as Charms professor, since Flitwick had decided to take a year off.  
  
But what happens when Tobi can't help her feelings and falls for her colleague? Guess how mad Oldie-Moldie-Voldie gets.  
  
And what's up with this Amity girl? What do most people know that Keira has to find out on her own?  
  
--  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter. The song which I write in this chapter is from Christina Aguilera's song "I'm OK" From her 2002 Album: Stripped.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"I hate the first day at school," was all Severus would say. He glanced over what was in her hands. "Ahh... Amity Kilenya, had her yet?"  
  
"Partly," Keira said, frowning at the records.  
  
Severus said an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"  
  
"Minerva escorted her to class a short while before it ended. What's the deal with Amity anyway?"  
  
--  
  
Chapter Two: I'm OK  
  
--  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl  
  
In her early years she had to learn  
  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
  
Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
  
It hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face  
  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
  
Hoping it would be over soon  
  
--  
  
The next few weeks seemed to float by, Keira got laden down with essays and extra-credit assignments she barely had time for what she was actually there to do.  
  
She is working late one night in the Staff Room when the door opened.  
  
"Keira?!" came a voice Keira had taught herself memorize, it was Remus' He had been shocked that anyone was here so late.  
  
He looked so pale; Keira would have been worried for him if she didn't already what his condition was, and that he would be fine.  
  
"Hello Remus," Keira said politely, going back to marking essays. Remus slipped into a seat next to her.  
  
"How's it going?" He asked.  
  
"How's what going?" Keira asked.  
  
"Teaching," Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Great, they're such good kids; it makes me feel bad that I was such a brat at school."  
  
Remus laughed. "My friends and I got into a bit of mischief when we went here," He explained, not knowing that Keira knew all too well.  
  
"So I've heard," Keira told him, more sweetly than bitterly.  
  
Remus looked up at her. "I take it you've heard the... horrifying version, from Severus?"  
  
Keira smiled warmly at him, kicking her play into action. "Yeah, but... I don't think you guys could have been that bad, I mean, it seems it was more Black and Potter than you," He said, laying a hand on his knee.  
  
Remus looked down at her hand, blinking.  
  
"From what I hear, you just hung out in the background, I can't blame you for that," She said, moving her hand further up his leg, looking into his widened amber eyes. "Remus, relax."  
  
She leant forward, brushing her lips over his softly. Remus quickly pulled away.  
  
"Keira, we... we can't. We're professor, we must set an example for the students," He said, although Keira could tell it took all his will power.  
  
She smirked at him. "Remus, you're a nineteen year old guy, I'm a nineteen year old girl, I'm sure they'll understand."  
  
Remus seemed stuck between choices. Keira knew he wanted it; he was just trying not to show it.  
  
Keira rubbed his thigh as if to close the deal. "Come on Remus," She leant forward again, pressing her lips against his. Moving her mouth with his. Remus ran a hand through her soft straight black-hair, as if he'd been dying to touch it for weeks.  
  
They heard footsteps approach the room; they quickly sprung apart when Minerva's voice echoed in the outside corridor.  
  
"Albus requests that you make it, please, Severus. You're the only one at this school with the talent..."  
  
"Fine," Severus said, not sounding happy with what he had just agreed to do.  
  
The Staff door swung open, Minerva and Severus entered the room, raising their eyebrows at Keira and Remus.  
  
"Hello Minerva, Severus," Keira said, not pink in the slightest, Remus on the other hand had to start shuffling through papers to hide his face. Keira had her quill back in her hand, essays in front of her.  
  
She sighed as she slowly read the last one, cursing herself for setting the essay. She glanced at the name at the top of the parchment, it said: Amity Kilenya.  
  
She looked down at the essay, the carefully curved writing stretched for what seemed like again. She began to read with more interest. Amity had turned up late to most classes, and when she was there she didn't seem to be paying attention, it was strange that the girl would have such a good essay. Maybe one of her friends helped her, Keira thought.  
  
She was thoroughly surprised when she finished reading, the work was fantastic, and she would expect this kind of work from a Seventh Year, not a Fifth Year.  
  
She placed up her essays and marking materials and got to her feet, Minerva had left shortly after she arrived.  
  
"Well I'm off to bed," Keira announced. Remus looked up at her; she winked at him and turned towards the door about to walk out.  
  
Severus stood suddenly. "I'll walk you," He said, following her out of the room.  
  
They had just reached her room, Severus quickly cast a silencing charm on the room and he rounded on her.  
  
"You didn't, did you?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't what?" She asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Don't give me that bull shit," Severus said. "You kissed him."  
  
"Sev, in case you've forgotten, that's what I'm here to do, get close to him."  
  
"The Dark Lord never mentioned anything... intimate."  
  
"Well what did you think I was gunna do? Hold his hand and ask him to spill his deepest secrets?" She shot.  
  
"It would be better than what you're doing," Severus snapped. "You... you can't be with him."  
  
"And why not?" Keira asked. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't do as my Lord instructs."  
  
Severus moved closer to her, wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.  
  
"There's a reason," He said before striding out of the room.  
  
Keira stood there, frozen in the moment. Had Severus just kissed her? Her best friend Severus? He didn't want her to do anything with Remus because he liked her? But what about her Lord? She couldn't disobey him, could she?  
  
--  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday  
  
And I'm OK  
  
--  
  
Meals the next day were so uncomfortable. Severus refused to talk to her, and Remus seemed too shy to, and she still didn't know what she was going to do. It was not a good thing.  
  
She had a free period and she making her way back from her last class when she heard a sob come from a classroom with its door closed.  
  
She heard it again, slowly sobs, the sobs of someone crying.  
  
She slowly opened the door and looked inside; the weeper looked up at her, from under black-stained cheeks. It was Amity.  
  
"Amity? What... Why are you crying?" Keira asked, she dropped her briefcase on a desk and rushed to where the girl was crying. She was hugging her knees to her chest and rocking slightly.  
  
Keira put her arms around the crying girl and hugged her. She couldn't stand to look at this girl cry, she... she looked just like herself. When she was a young girl, her parents used to fight, and sometimes her step- father would get physical and hit her mother. Keira, or Tobi, would sit up in her room, rocking on the floor as she listened to her mother scream.  
  
"Amity? What happened?" Keira asked, trying to subside the girl's enormous sobs. "I... I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?" Keira asked. "Did someone do something to you?"  
  
Amity looked up at her through her pink fringed.  
  
"Was a student?"  
  
Amity shook her head, letting out another sob. Keira gave her a tissue from her pocket.  
  
"Was it a teacher?"  
  
Amity shook her head again.  
  
Who could it be? She wondered, then it hit.  
  
"Amity, how are things at home?"  
  
Amity blinked at her, shocked as if she'd hit the right spot.  
  
"F-Fine," Keira could tell she was lying.  
  
Keira took Amity at arms distance. "Amity, you can trust me, when I was a girl..." She went on to tell Amity of her father's fury and what it did to her as a girl.  
  
"Did he ever hit you?" Amity asked, wiping her black-streaked cheeks.  
  
Keira nodded. "If I got in the way, my mother would mostly protect me from him."  
  
"My... my mother's dead," Amity told her. "I... I live alone with my father."  
  
"Your father hits you, doesn't he?" Keira asked.  
  
Amity looked at the ground and nodded, completely dumb.  
  
"You should do something about it," Keira told her.  
  
"Like what? He's stronger than me."  
  
"No, I mean confide in a social worker at a Councelling centre for magical teenagers."  
  
"I... I can't, He'll just hurt me more. You... You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"  
  
Keira thought about this for a moment. Should she tell McGonagall or Dumbledore? They'd want to know. But if Amity didn't want her to, it could make things worse for her. This was a tough decision for the right-hand woman of Lord Voldemort.  
  
She looked into Amity's eyes and couldn't help herself. "Of course I won't, but I'm going to try and make arrangements for your housing when you go home at the end of the year. You shouldn't live with that man anymore."  
  
Amity nodded. "I know, but I knew I couldn't do anything."  
  
Keira nodded. She had tried to do something about her Step-Father had had ended up making things worse, no-one was going to listen to a young girl, not in this world.  
  
"I'll make everything better," She told the girl. "I promise."  
  
--  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
  
Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more  
  
Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done  
  
For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on  
  
--  
  
The truth about Amity's home was wicking her like crazy. Was that was Severus as talking about. It couldn't be, there would have been something done already. Or had they tried? It didn't matter, all that matter was that she as getting that girl away from that man, and she was going to make sure she never had to see him again, ever.  
  
She cornered Severus in his dungeon classroom after her talk with Amity, she needed to talk to someone badly, and since Severus was one of the people she had things to talk about, it was like killing two birds with one stone.  
  
Severus sighed as he watched her enter the dungeon classroom after his last student left.  
  
"T-Keira, I... I'm really busy," He said, recorking vials.  
  
Keira slammed her hands down on the desk. "Severus, I want to talk to you, or I could go talk to Remus if you like."  
  
Severus nearly dropped the vial he was holding. He turned to her, placing the vial on his desk. "Fine, what do you want?" He took a seat at his desk.  
  
"Severus, I am not one of your students," Keira told him. She walked around the table and leant against that side of his desk.  
  
Severus looked up at her. Keira knew what he was thinking about.  
  
"Sev, you... you mean so much to me, you know that right?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"And, I don't want to lose you," Keira told him. Severus blinked at her from his seat.  
  
"You... You mean more to me than any stupid mission does."  
  
She bent down and kissed him deeply on the lips. She pulled off and took a step back.  
  
"No-one sees you like I do, you're- you're yourself," She told him.  
  
Severus blinked. "I... don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't need to say anything. I need your help with something."  
  
"You do? What is it?"  
  
"It's got something to do with what you won't tell me."  
  
"It does?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sev, you have to promise you won't tell anyone this, okay?" Severus nodded. "I just had a little talk with Amity Kilenya. She needs help Sev; her... her father beats her." Severus' eyes widened. "He does?"  
  
Keira nodded. "She just told me."  
  
"Did you tell her about your..."  
  
"Yes," Keira said before he could finish. Thinking about it too much in one day wasn't something she strived to achieve. "Now you have to tell me what you know."  
  
Severus stood, putting an arm around her waist. "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Keira nodded. "Yes, I have to."  
  
"Amity doesn't know, but her father changed his last name when he left his first wife. His original last name was... Maren."  
  
Now it was Keira's turn to blink. "You mean that Amity is my..."  
  
"Half sister," Severus told her.  
  
"So that means my father is... and he's..." Keira pounded the desk behind her. "How dare he!"  
  
--  
  
It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck  
  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
  
And everyday afraid to some home in fear of what I might see, next  
  
Bruises fade father but pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
  
And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday  
  
And I'm OK  
  
---  
  
END CHAPTER!  
  
Okay, please review and tell me what you think, I'm not sure I've gotten right into Keira's character yet, she's a little to compassionate, but Amity is her sister, how would you be?  
  
Until next chapter,   
  
-Thai. 


End file.
